


Attack on Titan: A Moment of Silence

by TheKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Changes to canon, F/F, If You Do Not Like OC Fics Please Do Not Come to This Just to Complain, Original Character is the main character, Original Character(s), Protective Annie Leonhart, Protective Sasha Blouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Growing up, she never got to experience anything nice or kind. When the Titans broke in, she barely managed to survive. However, after being sent to join the military, she decides to do her best to protect these people who have taken her in as a friend. No matter what happens, she will overcome her weakness and help humanity survive!Or, an OC who lived a terrible life thanks to how she was born, finally gets a chance to make friends and have people who care for her. After graduating, she realizes just how hard she has to work to keep them safe, but she will do her best to protect them even with Titan shifters and massive obstacle that's been standing in her way all her life.





	Attack on Titan: A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before I begin, I want to let everyone know that the MikaSasha fic that I announced on my tumblr is still being worked on. I'm having some trouble with the first chapter. So to take a break, I began work on the prologue for this fic!  
> I have had this idea for this fic for awhile now! And I am happy to finally begin it! I know not many people like fics with OCs, but I had an idea that I really liked that focused on an OC so I really wanted to write it. I hope you all end up liking this fic as I write it.  
> I have no idea about ships for the fic at the moment, but I will say that I will more than likely have at least Historia/Ymir. I'm thinking about Mikasa/Sasha as well, but I'm going to see how I decide to take the fic's direction later before coming to any final decisions on this. The OC will be paired up with someone(s), but I don't know who yet.

A young girl walks through the crowded path of her town. The various adults and children all talk amongst themselves about whatever is going on with their lives. It's a normal occurrence for the civilians. As she walks pass them though, she fails to notice the glances they send her way or the whispers they share.

The girl hugs a small plushie to her chest as she stares at the ground. She had no location intended for her destination, but she also knew that she had to go somewhere. People were not happy when she loitered around for too long. As she turns a corner, she gasps as someone collides with her shoulder which sends her sprawling back onto the ground. She looks up to see a boy yelling back at her while continuing to run. Before she can even fully blink, a girl rushes pass as she follows the boy. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could see the girl's lips moving as she looks back at her. Sighing, she looks around before spotting her plushie. Smiling lightly, she moves to grab it only for a foot to step on it causing her to gasp.

A man looks down and realizes that he was stepping on an old raggy plushie. Bending down, he picks it up and looks at it before looking around. Spotting the girl, he just stares at her before throwing the plushie down to her and walking off while waving back. The girl just watches him in confusion as she hugs the plushie to her chest. The back of the jacket that he was wearing had some kind of symbol that resembled wings. Watching him for a few more seconds, she smiles lightly before hugging the plushie even tighter.

As she goes to stand up, she gasps as a foot sweeps her's out from under her. Hitting the ground, she winces before feeling someone grab her hair and pull her head back. Feeling tears form in her eyes, she looks back as best as she can and sees three boys frowning. They were covered in bruises and were clearly unhappy. She knew what they were about to do. Moving to try and hide her plushie, she feels it get pulled out of her hands by one of the boys before she is thrown to the ground.

She rolls over and reaches out for it only to gasp as it's torn in half while the boys all laugh at her. As it fell to the ground, she scurried over to it while the boys walked off, laughing amongst themselves, clearly pleased with themselves. The young girl gently lifted the pieces into her hands and just stared at them while her hands began to shake. Soon her chest began to heave as her sobs started. Collapsing to her knees, she curled up on the ground and hugged the pieces of the plushie. Why...why couldn't they just beat her up today like usual? Why did they have to do the one thing that would hurt her?

As the girl cried, the passing civilians all ignored her and continued on their way. After all, why would they want to help the cursed girl?

\------

It was dark by the time the girl made her way home. Her eyes were still red from crying while her face had traces of dirt on it. In her hands were the pieces of her plushie. Even if it was broken, she refused to get rid of it. Walking down the path, she slowly stopped outside the house and sighed before walking up to the door. Knocking on the door, she waited, but never received a response. Blinking, she knocked again, but still nothing happened. As she began knocking for a third time, the door flew open and her mother was standing in the doorway glaring down at her.

She yelled down at her which caused the girl to back away slightly, but she stopped when her mom grabbed her wrist as she noticed the torn pieces of the plushie. Looking down in fright, her mother yelled back into the house. The girl began shaking lightly in fear. She never knew what came next when her mom got mad and told her dad. All of a sudden, she was greeted by a yank as she was dragged into the house. Yelping in pain, she tried to separate her mom's hand from her wrist, but her mom just clamped down harder in response.

In a matter of moments, she found herself getting tossed to the floor which caused her to wince in pain. Looking up, she gulped at the angry, yet tired look on her father's face. He just glared down at her before opening his mouth to begin yelling at her. In response, the girl covered her head in fear while her hands began moving around on instinct; however, she was brought out of this when her mom grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her father who was just shaking his head.

Handing her a note, he stood up and walked off to the kitchen with her mom following him. Looking over at them, she looked down at the note and sniffled as she read it.

_As punishment for breaking that plushie and getting dirty, you are not allowed to eat supper. Go to your room for the rest of the night, you cursed child._

Feeling the tears in her eyes, she slowly stood up to her feet and walked to the small closet that acts as her bedroom. Walking in, she moved to the corner and huddled in it as she began to silently sob to herself. It was always like this. They have never been the same since she was four. They were kinder back then. They were like real parents. But then...that awful day happened. And ever since, her mom and dad treated her like she was a pest. An animal. No...they treated her like she didn't deserve to even be alive.

In fact, everyone in town began treating her like that. Whenever she would meet someone who was even a little kind to her, their entire attitude would change the moment they found out about her from someone else or even herself. Thanks to this, she was entirely ignored and isolated from the rest of the civilians. She was especially bullied by many of the local kids who saw how their parents treated her and thought it was fine if they did it as well.

She could barely handle it. The pain was suffocating. The isolation was drowning her. She didn't understand why she was still alive now. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she rubbed her arms to try and warm herself up. She let out a sniffle and leaned her head against the wall. Closing her eyes, she felt herself begin to drift off. And as she slowly began to fall asleep, she knew that deep down, she didn't want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> And the prologue is finished! As you can tell, I have no dialogue in this. I will probably do this again in future chapters so i hope you all don't mind. Also, I know I did not reveal the weakness/obstacle in this that she has to overcome, but...is that the truth? Did I? Or didn't I?  
> Anyway, the first chapter will be much longer than the prologue. I wanted to begin the fic, introduce the world of the fic to everyone, and give everyone a taste. So I hope you all liked it ^^  
> Until next time!  
> (Also, I'm going to get back to work on my MikaSasha fic so...until then)


End file.
